omega assassin of chaos
by dutchess25
Summary: Percy is betrayed be everyone he fought to save. They all left him for his lying half brother who claimed that everything Percy did was a lie and that Percy tricked all of them. After Percy leaves camp he is taken in by Chaos to be his top assassin and son. 10,000 earth years later camp is being threatened some primordials and Percy is sent back to help. What could go wrong? A lot.
1. chapter 1

**The Assassin of Chaos**

**Guys, this is my first ever fan fiction. So cut me some slack please. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some constructive criticism. But please no mean ones. I'm just starting out. Also, when I read fan fictions I hated when an author would make us think that it's a chapter when it's really an author's note. And I'm really against it. So I would like to say that it probably won't happen. Thank you guys so much! **

Omega pov

I am on the planet Lunfursh tracking and preparing to kill Tournée. He was running through the abandoned streets at midnight, fleeing for his life. I was walking at a slow sedated walk through the streets following him. He suddenly stopped, turned around to face me and said "It's unrealistic for someone to be able to walk so fast." And I countered with "It's unrealistic for someone to be such an idiot." Faster than anyone can blink, I whipped out a throwing knife and threw it at his neck. It struck right in the middle of his neck.

**Guys don't worry all my chapters will be a lot longer than this one. I just wanted to add in this part to see what you guys think. I will update by Wednesday. If I can I'll do it Saturday. I also need you guys to vote on who omega should be with.**

**Zoe n.**

**Bianca d.**

**Random character (Amanda)**

**Annabeth left him so don't chose her**

**I'll bring them back from the dead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and all of the chapters after too because I will forget to add this in: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (sadly). It belongs to the epically awesome Rick Riordan. **

**So I have chosen Zoe to be with omega based on your votes.**

** Omega pov**

I snapped my fingers and teleported back to the void. I appeared in my room and changed out of my assassin's uniform (**just think of Altair's** **uniform from assassin's creed 2 just all black) **and into my training clothing. It's made up of long tight black pants with one streak of silver down the outsides and a tight fitting shirt that shows my abs through the fabric and reveals my large biceps and triceps that had an omega with a sword through it. I headed through the maze of hallways to the training facility and walked on to the training mat my specialized sword in hand. My sword is made up of mortal steel, imperial gold, celestial bronze, chaotic metal. The chaotic metal can kill any immortal, even Gaea no problem.

"Alpha, training, now" I said. Alpha sauntered over, an air of arrogance around him. He final stopped the standard 3 feet between us. "Are you ready to get crushed, Omega" Alpha said. "In your dreams, Alpha. You know that you always get crushed and look at my eyes. Do I look happy?" I responded. At the sight of my red and gray swirled eyes, the look of fear displayed openly across his face.

His body shifted so slightly that only my eyes would be able to detect it and it displayed that he was preparing to attack. He lunged at me, sword trained at my chest. Instead of fighting back I simply sidestepped all of his blows until I started getting bored. "Come on Omega, fight back. This was your idea in the first place." Instead of answer I slashed at his neck. He leaped back just in time to not be killed. He looked so surprised that I actually fought back. He got over it and continued to stab and slash at me. I went from defence to offence to suddenly for his eyes to detect and had my sword at his throat in the kill position.

"Your footwork is horrible and you're too cocky, fix that. Other than that, if you were fighting anyone else you would have won easily. Also your opening attack left you wide open." I critiqued. _Alpha, report to my office immediately. And bring Angel with you._ Chaos said in my mind. "I got a new mission. Got to go" I said to Alpha. "No problem. Percy." He said. Before anyone could blink, I threw a throwing knife at Alpha, and I embedded its self in wall less than a millimeter to the right of his head. "Call me that again and that knife will be implanted in your neck" I snarled in Alpha's face. I turned suddenly on my heel and walked out of the room with an air of annoyance radiating off my skin. Anyone that I passed stayed a good 10 feet away from me.

I arrived at the suite that Angel and I shared. "Angel, chaos wants us to go to his office for a new mission." I yelled. She could have been anywhere. This suite was the size of 27 average earth houses. She suddenly appeared next to me and said "let's go." I automatically put my arm around her thin waist and flashed us to chaos' office.

**Chaos pov**

I was waiting for my son Omega to come in. I may be the most powerful being in the universe but when Omega gets mad he can be very scary. Plus, he is the only person that can defeat me in battle.

**Omega pov**

"You wanted to see us, dad?" I asked. "Yeah" Chaos looked so nervous, afraid even. What could the creator of the universe be afraid of? "The new mission for you involves you going to earth to defeat your sister Gaea alongside of the Olympians and demigods and all the campers that survived the second titan war have been made immortal. You'll be staying at camp half-blood" He said in a rush. My temper which was always quick to rise peaked. "WHAT? YOU PROMISED ME THAT I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO RETURN TO THAT TREATUROUS PLACE!" I was ready to blast him to bits when Angel put her hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down.

**FLASHBACK **__

_I just returned from my quest to do the 12 labours of Heracles for Lady Athena to prove that I love Annabeth and to get permission to propose to her. I walked through the barrier and down to the beach to relax for a second before going to see Annabeth. I heard a lot of moaning and kissing noises behind one of the larger rocks. I not usually one to eavesdrop but I heard my no good brother Tyler say "Annabeth? If Percy gets back dump him and every night will be like this one full, of fun." "Consider it done I heard Annabeth respond. I chose that moment to reveal myself and saw Annabeth half naked sitting on my pant less brother. I ran up to them and threw Annabeth backwards of Tyler. I started beating the living daylights out of him when the Olympians flashed in._

"_Perseus, what are you doing? Get out of this camp. You are officially banished from camp half-blood and Olympus." Poseidon said to me. My own dad. "Fine." I countered. I took out riptide and snapped it in half. I had reached my limit. Ever since Tyler showed up he had been turning everyone against me until only Annabeth stayed with me. This was the last straw. I raced of Camp half-blood determined for them not to see the tears racing down my face._

A week later

_I hate being a son of Poseidon. My scent seems to attract every monster in a 2000 mile radius. I've been killing and killing. The Minotaur shows up every other day and just won't stay dead. I'm fighting the Minotaur again but I haven't eaten in 4 days and my strength is going. This time I can't fight so I stopped. Right before it can run me through with his horns, he simply disappeared into a black mist. "Well, that's a new power that I didn't know that I had before." I said to myself. _

"_That wasn't you." A voice said from my left. I threw my sword up in defence. "Relax" he said again. "Don't try to hurt your great-great-grandfather." I zoned out for a minute, trying to figure out what that would make him. Then it came to me. "You're Chaos, aren't you?" I said with a tone of disbelief. "I am. I came to offer you a position in my army as my top assassin. And son." He said. I had nothing left to live on earth for, and that offer was pretty hard to say no to. "Of course." Chaos opened a black swirling portal and ushered me through. I stepped through and started my new life as Omega, primordial of assassins and son of Chaos. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Chaos made a portal and pushed me threw my arm still around Angel. I looked up to see Olympus same as it had been 10,000 years ago when I was still at camp half-blood. My blood was boiling with anger, only Angel keeping me from destroying the place.Just like before, the Olympians are arguing like little 8 year old children. Finally, Zeus noticed us and said "Who dares interrupt the Olympic summer solstice council?" "Council?" I said mockingly "more like a yelling festival." When I said that Zeus' temper exploded! He whipped out his lightning bolt and hurled it at me.

I caught it and twirled it around as if I was testing out a baton. I threw it up in the air, making it temporarily more powerful, and I threw it, aiming for Zeus head. It struck dead on and he was thrown out of his seat. I glanced over at Chaos and saw that he was trying to hold in his laughter. When Zeus got back up onto his seat Chaos said "I'm Chaos, creator of the universe and this is Omega, the second most powerful being in the universe, my assassin and son. He is married to Angel, my daughter in law, the third most powerful being in the universe. It is to my understanding that my daughter, Gaea, is teaming up with the giants and titans to destroy camp half-blood and Olympus. Well, I offer you Omega and the unit's alpha and gamma to aid you in your war." Throughout this whole conversation Athena has been starring at me.

Before Zeus had the chance to respond I said "This must be a first. Athena goddess of _wisdom _and battle strategy is confused." "Perseus Jackson? You disappeared 10,000 years ago." Athena said. "Well you certainly took your time figuring that out" I said sarcastically. At this point all the gods and goddesses are staring at me. I just rolled my eyes. Poseidon looked like the happiest man in the universe. He shrunk down to human size and racing at me expecting a hug. Instead I just whipped out my throwing knives and threw them at him with enough force to throw him back and pin his clothes to the wall. I walked up to him and said menacingly "You banished me from camp half-blood and expecting me to come back smiling and hugging you!? You'd have to be insane to think that of me. Anyway, Zeus, your answer." He glared at me so snarled back at him and he leaned back in his seat, afraid.

"On behalf of camp half-blood and Olympus, I accept your help with our war." He said with an air of superiority. "Wow. I didn't know that you could speak like and adult Zeus. I must surprise everyone here because you act like a child all the time. Dad, I'm going home to pack. Angel, you want to come with or stay here for a while?" I said. "No thanks, I think I'll stay here give them a bit of a warning." I snapped my fingers and appeared to my room in the void.

**Angel pov**

After Omega disappeared I turned to the Olympians and Chaos said "Just to give you a fair warning, Omega has a short temper-" "Short!?" I exclaimed "that's the understatement of the millennia. It's miniscule. Continue, dad." "-so, don't anger him." Chaos finished. "Dad, what planets can he destroy?" I asked "Vundetaler, Grolten and Flynder." He replied. "Thanks. I better go now to make sure that he doesn't destroy the void." After I said that I snapped my fingers and disappeared.

**Most of my chapters will be about this length. I hope that you enjoyed it. I would greatly appreciate your reviews. I'm not like those people who only update with a certain amount of reviews. But I would totally love if you gave me some. PM me if you have any plot ideas. I have one figured out but I would like to know what the fans like. **

**-dutchess25 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chaos pov**

After Angel left I looked up at the Olympians and the expressions on their faces were priceless. Zeus looked annoyed along with Ares, Poseidon and Athena someone could think that they were more powerful than the 12 Olympians. Everyone else looked respectful. Demeter broke the silence by saying "I hope that he eats a lot of cereal." All the gods looked at her like she was nuts. "He hardly eats at all." I muttered. "Before I go I should warn you not to anger Angel either. She isn't as fast to anger but when angered she is almost as bad as Omega and only he can calm her down. Oh and Artemis, don't question her about it nut Angel is Zoe Nightshade. " Then I flashed out of the throne room.

**Omega pov**

I was down in the training room 1,000 feet from the target throwing my knives and each one hitting the very center. I was so focused so that I would destroy a solar system again in my anger. I noticed someone flash in and before I could recognise whether or not they're a threat I turned stabbed at the threat with the knife that was already in my hand. Right before I threw the knife I realized that it was Beta so instead of stopping the knife, I just adjusted my target and the knife sunk into Beta's upper thigh. "Ow. That hurt Omega." Beta said. "Not my fault." I said. "You should know better than to interrupt me when I'm pissed and Angel's not here. So that's your fault." "Chaos sent me to tell you that you leave in 2 hours and Angel's here to tell you what planets you can destroy." Beta said. My eyes changed from ice blue when I'm pissed to red and gray swirled when I'm mad.

I snapped my fingers and I changed out of my training clothes to jeans and a hoodie. I flashed to my room and sat on my bed. I had plans to change my room at camp and link it to my room here so I wouldn't need to pack anything. Laid back and just chilled until finally the 2 hours were up I got up and walked to the ship. I was met by 4,000 warriors from unites alpha and gamma. They all stood outside the ship with their bags, waiting for my orders. "Enter the ship" I said. We all walked on and were on our way.

**Annabeth pov**

The gods flashed in during our lunch and said to us "We have made allies with Chaos creator of the universe and he is going to send 2 of his unites, alpha and gamma along with his top assassin who I assume to be the primordial of assassins. We were also warned that Omega, the top assassin, and his wife, I think, have a grudge against this camp so we shouldn't anger him." No one said anything. My only thoughts were that we were in for one interesting summer.

_**(A/N: I was going to end it here but that's way too short of a chapter so I'll keep going.)**_

**Annabeth pov continued**

Right after the gods said that we went down to the beach and we saw a huge ship flying down. When it was 7 km from the ground the door opens and a man jumped out. We all screamed thinking that he would die but as he approached the ground he bent into a crouch, preparing to hit the ground. When he hit the ground he bent his knees and put his hand to the ground to steady him. His landing was completely silent. At that point I knew that this was chaos' top assassin and primordial of assassins. His hood was on so we couldn't see his face. The ship at that point landed and all of the troops started coming out. Zeus stepped forwards and said to the troops "welcome to camp Half-Blood. I am-" and he was cut off by the assassin. "Yeah, yeah we know who you are" he said "lord Zeus. King of the gods, ruler of the sky, storms, lightning and a whole bunch of other stuff" he continued sarcastically. The troops look like they were trying not to laugh but failing. The assassin in chose this time to say "My name is Omega, primordial of assassins, second most powerful being in the universe after Chaos and his top assassin." He finished by pulling his hood down.

To all of our surprise it was "Percy!" I yelled. I broke into a smile and raced at him. I didn't get the reaction I wanted because he frowned and put his hand up. I crashed into what felt like a brick wall but nothing was there. I realized that it was an invisible shield. Percy said only a few words but it wasn't the words that scared me, it was how he said it. "My name is Omega. And don't even think about us being together again Athena spawn." His contained absolutely no emotion but his eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched as if he was trying not to kill me. He somehow managed to insult me and my mother in the same phrase. Before I thought about it the words were out of my mouth. "But Percy" I said. "Do NOT call me that. It is not my name. My name is Omega; get that through your thick skull." He shouted at me. The tears were now flowing freely down my face. I probably looked like a mess. "Alpha, introduce yourself. I have a mission I sector 12 to do." Per-Omega said. Alpha slowly pulled his hood down. It was Luke. "Luke" I yelled. I raced forwards to hug him but he pushed me away. "Don't even think about it. Not after what you did to Omega."

"But, but-" I stuttered. "Not a chance" he said. "Where did Per- Omega go." I asked. I received a short answer "Sector 12." Luke replied. "Okay. Why" I asked "For a mission he responded." What is up with him and short answers? I sighed "What kind of mission?" Instead of answering he took out his sword and swiped it across the air. It made some sort of iris message. It showed a man who I think to be Chaos. "Chaos, The Athena spawn wants to know where Omega went and why." I said. Chaos frowned at the question but answered anyway. "He's in quadrant 3, sector 12, planet 37. Omega is on his usual assassination mission." "C-can we watch?" I asked. Chaos' eyes widened, sparkling with amusement. Luke spoke up. I had almost forgotten that he was there. "Get ready to duck" Luke said. Chaos disappeared from the screen. What did appear amazed me. It was the planet Per-Omega was on. He was on an island and it was bright outside. He suddenly froze and whipped 5 throwing knives at us. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at us. "Watching" I said. He sighed. "Fine but if you get a nightmare that's your fault." After he said that he turned his back on us and continued walking down the street.

"They are such idiots. They're not going to be able to sleep for at least a weak assuming they have a high torture tolerance. Oh well." He was muttering to himself. Luke waved his hand and said "He can't hear us now. But just a proper warning, when Omega kills he enjoys it. Imagine you're doing that thing that makes you the happiest. Multiply that by 20. That's how much he loves killing." He waved his hand again and said "Now he can hear us again." Omega caught up to his target. "That is Devlin, my target" Omega said just loud enough for us to hear. He walked up behind Devlin, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alley. "Ahh Devlin. The slave trader, I've been waiting to have some fun for a while now. Nice ring. I see you've found a sorcerer to make you a ring so you can't be killed" he noted. Omega's voice was totally devoid of emotion. It was petrifying. Omega pulled out a knife and violently stabbed Devlin through the heart. Devlin gasped and fell to the ground. Most of the campers under the age of 14 fainted from the gruesome sight. Omega just crouched down and said "I know that you're alive Devlin. Get up" the last two words were and order.

As Devlin shakily got to his feet Omega got his knife ready. Once Devlin was standing, Omega grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. I'm sure that I heard his neck snap but his ring was keeping him alive. Omega smiled sadistically it scared the shit out of me. Omega dug his knife into the top of Devlin's upper arm. He shrieked in pain. Omega slowly pulled the knife slowly down his arm, tearing and ripping through all his muscles and sadly Devlin just happened to be the most muscular person in the universe. Devlin's shrieks became blood curling screams yet Omega didn't even flinch, in fact he looked like he was enjoying Devlin's pain. Luke seemed to be so relieved. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. There was so much blood coming from the wound. It was terrifying.

"Okay. I've had my fun. Devlin time to die." Omega seemed almost sad that his fun had ended. "No, no please spare me. Please" Devlin begged. "Not a chance." Omega replied. He put Devlin's hand against the wall. Devlin screamed in pain from having to move his injured arm. Omega chopped off Devlin's fingers and they fell to the ground including the ring. Omega took out his sword took Devlin's right leg off in one swipe. At this point all of chaos' warriors turned away knowing what was next. I knew I should've too but I just couldn't force my body to. Omega then grabbed Devlin's head and twisted it so violently that I was surprised that the head didn't pop of. Devlin's body fell to the ground then disappeared. "Now to return to that accursed camp." Omega looked down at his body and seemed to realize that he was covered in blood. He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was in new jeans and a black hoodie. He started walking away then disappeared.

I heard a voice behind me say "Enjoy that?" It was Omega. "Enjoy it?" I yelled "That was the most horrific and disgusting thing I have ever seen." I continued. Percy retorted back with "You call it horrific, I call it fun." After a slight pause Chiron spoke up and stated "You're not Percy." Omega glared at Chiron and said "that's where you're wrong. Perseus Jackson was gone after the Athena spawn cheated on me. I became Omega, primordial of assassins and chaos son. For those of you with slower brains it means I'm the best assassin in the universe and chaos' heir."

Omega pov At that point I felt someone walk up behind me so I put my hand on my knife ready to draw it at a moment's notice. But when they put their hands around my waist I knew that it was Angel. "Hey baby." I murmured to her as I leaned down to kiss her head. Annabeth glared at Angel as if Angel stole me from her. I struggled to hold back a laugh but Angle noticed and looked around to see why I was laughing. She saw Annabeth glaring so she let go of me and walked up to her. I couldn't help but notice her butt swaying as she walked. Angel lifted her hand and decked Annabeth so hard that she fell like a rock. Angel bent down to check her pulse and make sure that she didn't kill her. The army was having some trouble not laughing because we all knew that Annabeth had it coming. When I spoke up I said to Angel in a mock disapproving voice "you know that there is an army coming in a few minutes. You could have waited until later." She laughed and said "well we all wanted to do it but I knew that no one else would, so I took matters into my own hands. Plus I know that you were ready to do that to." "I had something else in mind. I was waiting to stab her with my knife." I whispered to her." But I knew that the entire army heard me but not the campers. Then Tyler chose to speak up and he said "you're not that powerful. I could beat you easily seeing as I am the most powerful demigod in the universe. Plus once I kill you I could take your position as commander and top assassin." All of the warriors started laughing. Luke stepped up and said "yes good luck beating Omega we all know what that you're going to lose. So you ready to lose?" Instead of answering I drew my sword and said "As much as I'd love to fight you, there's an army coming and I need to fight a bit before so I don't kill you." after I said that I walked to half-blood hill. I heard Luke say behind me "guys let Omega have his fun" I knew all the campers were looking at me like I was crazy but I needed to let some steam out. Before the monster army got over half-blood hill I snapped my fingers to put Annabeth back to her cabin. I was pretty pissed at Annabeth so I was happy Luke let me kill the army instead of the campers.

Annabeth pov I woke up face was killing then it came back to me: me glaring at Percy and Angel, Angel punching me in the face, me blacking out. I heard some loud growling so I figured that it was an attack on camp. I threw my armour on, grabbed my knife and raced to half-blood hill. I was met by all of the campers, chaos warriors and immortal campers sitting peacefully on the ground watching someone killing the monsters. I scanned the field and noticed that Omega wasn't there. Angel and Luke were standing up with their palms pressed against this blue tinted force field. I made a mental note to ask him about that later as well as the smile when Percy was torturing Devlin. Their boy position suggested that they were struggling to do whatever it is they were doing. I moved to go help with the fighting but my brother Malcolm grabbed me back and said "Luke said to let Omega deal with the army. Apparently he needs to 'let off some steam' whatever it is that means. I know that you're going to ask. Angel and Luke are holding up a force field so Omega's power won't destroy us and this Camp"

I walked back to where everyone was sitting and I sat down to watch to fight. Malcolm walked up to me and said "Luke said to let Omega deal with the army. Apparently he needs to 'let off some steam.' I know that you're going to ask. Angel and Luke are holding up a force field so that Omega's power won't destroy us and this camp."

I walked over to where everyone else was sitting and I sat down to watch the fight. Percy has gotten so powerful. I should never have cheated in him. But I'll get him back. Percy was like I tornado taking out 15 monsters a second. He had this black aura that screamed 'dangerous.' I see why the force field is needed. You don't have to be a god to sense the power radiating of him. It was terrifying. I am so getting him back. In a matter of minutes the army was done except for 4 monsters fleeing the battle.

Instead of chasing them Percy took out a bow and every immortal camper that knew Percy shook their head in disbelief including me. He strung only one arrow and the monsters were getting farther away. In 3 seconds each monster had 7 arrows imbedded in their backs. All my eyes registered was a quick blur and the sound of arrows hitting their targets. As soon as Omega was finished Luke and Angel took their hands off the force field and it collapsed. Luke looked drained while Angel just looked slightly winded. She looked at Luke and said "You get used to it." Luke arched his eyebrows at her as Percy walked over to them. Luke's seemed pissed and he looked at Percy and said "Dude, I love you like a brother but, I am NEVER doing that again." Before Percy could answer Tyler walked up to them. "Oh please, I could've done that way faster and better than you." Tyler sneered.

Omega pov

"In fact" Tyler continued "I bet I could beat you in a fight. Easy." I raised my eyebrows in amusement. I'll make sure that it's a fight he won't forget. Luke looked so tired "relax I'll fight him on 3%." Luke looked so relieved that he didn't have to put up another force field. I put my arm around Angel's waist as Chiron said "all Heroes and warriors report to the arena as Tyler has challenged Per-" I shot him a glare. "Omega to a battle." Everyone started walking towards the arena but instead of walking, Angel and I flashed to the arena before anyone else got there. "Don't kill him please" Angel said to me. "Why not?" I asked. "Because if he's dead, we can't torture him." She said sweetly. "You have been with for a tad too long.' Cause you're even thinking like me." I said. I pulled her into the shadows and started kissing her neck then slowly making my way up to her lips. Angel moaned. The campers just walked in but they couldn't see us. When we finished I walked out to the middle of the arena while Angel walked over to the side and said "relax I'm not fighting. I just want to be sure that Omega doesn't kill Tyler. Tyler walked out to meet me in the center of the arena. He drew his sword and lunged at me.

(_**I apologies is one of the paragraphs is really long. In what I typed it wasn't but I would like to apologies for that. My updates won't be very regular because I'm trying to develop study habits. But if you guys have any ideas for the fight scene private message me.)**_

_**-Dutchess25 **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Tyler walked out to meet me in the __centre__ of the arena. He drew his sword and lunged at me._

Omega POV

This is going to be fun. When that idiot lunged at me I spent half of a millisecond analyzing him. His sword was clearly too heavy and unbalanced in his hand. When he lunged at me he jumped so he couldn't't do anything to avoid me if I attacked him. As he got closer to me I ducked under his sword and with movements too quick to follow I shredded his shirt. It made many shallow cuts. Instead of following through with his lung he quickly brought his arms in to protect his chest. He couldn't't brace himself to land so he hit the ground in a belly flop and almost impaled himself with his sword.

I backed into the shadows of the arena as I watched as he slowly picked himself off the ground. I felt a presence beside me and knew immediately that it was Zoe. "You wouldn't believe how much I'm enjoying this" Murmured in her ear. Instead of replying she simply nodded knowing that it was enough of an answer for me. Once he got up I left the shadows and said "Do you give up or do you want to keep getting hurt?" I asked him. "I will beat you" he shouted at me. "Good luck with that" I didn't say it to anyone in particular but I knew that only Zoe heard it. He continued attacking me and I just dodged every strike as if he wasn't worth my time. "Afraid to fight me?" He yelled. His voice quivered a little but only people with advanced hearing like mine would be able to detect it.

His panting was so loud the spirits in the underworld could hear him. "You're just not worth my time." I responded. That seemed to push him over the edge and yelled "Let me show you the true power of the sea." He raised his arms and several tons of water from the canoe lake obeyed his actions and rushed at me. Everyone demigod, satyr, nymph, naiad and god gasped. Their thoughts ranging from "He's a dead man!" Or "He's a goner!" Or even "That's wicked!" I simply chuckled, turned my sword into its upgraded form of a black click pen, put it in my pocket and crossed my arms with a smirk in my face.

Suddenly I stopped the water when it was less than a foot from my face. His face was a mixture of astonishment and fury. I guess he forgot Poseidon was my first father too. Everyone's face were amazed even the gods that just flashed in for that. While he was still surprised I sent the water right back at him with the 5 times the force. Before he could even try to dissipate the water it slammed into him with full force and he went flying back and hit the back wall of the arena.

Poseidon's expression went from shock to anger. He flashed into the arena and started screaming at me. "You do not touch my favourite son!" I simply smirked as Poseidon and drew his trident and threw it at me. I inwardly smiled as I had hoped that this would happen. Tyler was still sitting at the side of the arena, still looking dazed and confused. I slowed down time and waited for his trident to come near me. I grabbed it out of the air once it got closer and aimed it for just above Tyler's head. That seemed to just infuriate Poseidon even more as he drew his sword and announced "I challenge Omega, son of Chaos, to a duel!" as soon as he said it he lunged at me with his sword in front of him. _Like father like son _I thought. It was an exact copy of what his son had done only minutes before.

Instead of shredding his shirt like I had done to his son I took out my throwing knives and threw them almost at the same time. Each one caught a piece of Poseidon's clothing and pushed him to the wall of the arena and pinned him to the wall. I walked up to him slowly, imagining how many kinds of torture I had planned for him, and then Zoe walked up to me from out of the shadows. It was pretty amusing to see everyone's faces when she walked out. I thought that it was obvious that she was there, I mean come on she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was there. First thing to work on with the demigods and the gods: sensory awareness. If they can't sense her then in battle they're going to be useless.

As she got closer to me she said "I brought our daughter here. I'm not sure if you want her to see wait you have in mind" I considered it quickly. She has watched most of my missions and has seen what I like to do. What I had planned for Poseidon was something she shouldn't see for a while and she's already 2 thousand years old. the moment that I decided to let Poseidon live for a little while longer a little girl, Attessa (Tessa) Cameron Jackson with long black hair and black eyes with a sword attached to her hip came running down at me from the stands. I quickly changed into ripped jeans and a black hoodie, with the hood down of course, then I let the knives, that were holding Poseidon to the wall, drop. And Poseidon flashed back to the stands immediately with a look of terror on his face.

She jumped on me and i lifted her up as she yelled "Daddy" once again all the campers and gods jaws dropped at the thought that i would have a daughter. I look at her face and instantly knew that she wanted something. "I know that face. What do you want?" I already knew full well what she wanted and I just wanted the rest of the audience to be clued in. "You know what I want" she whined "I want to fight you." once again all of the campers and gods' jaws dropped open. Those things are going to snap soon. "Did you run out of soldiers to beat already?" Her cute little childlike head bobbed up and down. "You got yourself a fight, Tessa." She jumped out of my arms and took out her sword as I took out mine.

Like a good swordsman she waited for me to attack first, so I decided to vapour travel behind her and slash at her back. Tessa was expecting that so she turned and blocked my attack. She immediately countered with a slash at my unprotected legs so I quickly jumped back. She used my short second off the ground to quickly pepper me with attacks. I kept jumping, rolling and dodging to narrowly avoid her attacks. She was about to slash at my head but she saw me moving my sword up to defend my head so she hesitated. I took that moment of hesitation to assault her with attacks. When I eventually forced her to stop dodging and start blocking she got tired. I used that window to disarm her. Once I got her sword she slowly started to back away from me. Tessa then chose to draw her preferred weapon, the dagger, which she always has strapped to her thigh.

Tessa had the dagger held out in front of her waiting for my next attack. I quickly changed my sword to a dagger as well. She took my quick moment of being disarmed to vapour travel behind me and, instead of slashing at my exposed back, she kicked me in the back of my knee, forcing it to bend and putting me off balance. While I was off balance, she used her dagger to strike at my neck. Before she could impale me I quickly rolled away and threw my dagger as hard as I could aim for the loose fabric under her arm. It only threw her back a few meters but it gave me enough time pin her down and take out a hunting knife. As I put the knife to her throat I could see her making a plan in her head. "Do you yield?" Instead of answering me she pulled her leg free and kicked me to the side, freeing her. While I was still on the ground, she quickly on top of me and put her dagger to my throat. Instead of answering I waited. She shifted her body weight to her left side so I knew what she was going to do. Tessa re-adjusted her right foot so she had a better grip on the ground. I then rolled to my left bringing her with me.

Before I put my knife to her throat I disarmed her. Once I disarmed her I said again "do you yield?" She got that planning look in her eyes, and I braced myself for anything. Once she realized that there was no way for her to escape she said "fine. I yield." Loud enough for everyone else to hear. I got off of her and helped my little girl up. "Looks can be deceiving. My little girl looks like she's 5 but is really 2 thousand years old." I said. My little girl looked up at me and said "you have no right to say anything because most of the time you look like a 13 year old!" I smiled as I shrank down to look like a 13 year old and said "like this? Chill I think I'll stay looking like an 18 year old" As soon as I said that Zoe came walking out of the shadows again, and once again everyone gasped.

"As much as I love your Father Daughter bonding time, the campers must be getting hungry so unless you have something to say..." Zoe said. So I look around the stadium and started speaking "This is my daughter, Attessa, she is 2 thousand years old but prefers looking like a 5 year old. She's had over 1,990 years of training so don't think that she's helpless, in fact I'm willing to bet that she could easily put all of you in the hospital. And this is my _wife_, Zoe, so boys take your eyes off of her. If any of you hurt either of them I_ will _kill you without hesitation. That is not a threat, that is a promise and I have never broken a promise before and I don't intend to start breaking them now." As I looked around all of the boys looked absolutely terrified and all the girls nodded their heads while Artemis had a look of approval on her face.

As all the campers started to head over to the dinning pavilion, Attessa, Zoe and I hung back in the arena. "So, Tessa, are you here to help out?" I asked already knowing to answer. "Hell yeah. Ooh, dibs on Kronos!" Tessa almost screamed it out. Zoe started chuckling then said "Omega, she definitely got her love for battle and war from you." Tessa and I both smiled evilly from that. "Chaos told me that Gaea's final attack is going to be full force against the camp in 2 months' time with a smaller attack sent to make our numbers smaller tomorrow." The second that I said that, Tessa's face broke out in a smile that went from ear to ear. It was so adorable on her little 5 year old face. "Tessa, guess who's leading the attack!" I said. "No way, no way, NO WAY! I can't wait to hack Kronos' little ass to pieces." Tessa screamed. "Yep she definitely got her love for battle and war from you." Zoe said. I just remembered that it's dinner time so I looked at Tessa and said "Tessa, I just realized it's dinner time. Are you hungry?" "No. I'm not really that hungry but I want to be full strength when I crush that little bastard!"

Zoe raised her eyebrows with a look of amusement on her face and said "She's also sadistic like you.'' "Hey!" Tessa and I both exclaimed. "Let's go to the dining pavilion and eat." Once we got to the dining pavilion I remembered the battle tomorrow so I announced to the camp and soldiers "Kronos is going to attack tomorrow so be prepared and bring your sword with you everywhere until the battle" then that idiot Tyler shouted out "how would you know when Kronos is going to attack, you must be part of his army! I bet you're here as his spy! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." I look at him incredulously and said "you really are an idiot it's not just act. After how I Kronos is going to attack tomorrow, my dad told me." "Who is your dad, some lame minor god?" He shouted back at me. Instead of getting mad I just rolled my eyes and answered "well idiot, my dad is Chaos." And then his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out into his food.

After that we sat down at the Chaos table and everyone looked at Tessa and me when we both ordered a blue cherry Coke. One of the soldiers of chaos that were sitting across from me started whispering and I heard something along the lines of like father, like daughter. I guess that Zoe and Tessa heard it too because they started laughing. One of the other male soldiers of chaos looked up at Tessa and said with a smile on his face "so, Tessa I'm guessing that were all stay out of your way when you take on Kronos?" Tessa grinned and replied "hell yeah. You get in my way I'm going to crush you!" All of the soldiers replied "got it!" Then they all started laughing. So I decided to open my mouth and say "you guys saw her fight today and if she barely beat me then I'm sure that she can beat all of you easily so make sure you stay out of her way when she fights Kronos or you can answer to both of us." The soldiers all nodded while smiling knowing that I was only partially joking.

As the soldiers finished eating a slowly trickle out in groups of four or five. Tessa, Zoe, and I were wanted people to leave the dining pavilion. Once we all finished the three of us went back to the chaos cabin to go to bed.

Attessa, Zoe and I woke up at 4:30am and I was ready for the battle in 10 minutes whereas Zoe and Attessa both took half an hour. We both ate breakfast in the kitchen in our cabin then went to the training arena to wait for the rest of the troops. It took them a while but they slowly started to trickle out of the cabin. "As you all know, there is going to be a small attack in camp today so then we start their training tomorrow. Is that clear?" I said. I was answered with some "oh year's" or "crystal clear" and "can't wait" thank Chaos that no one said any formalities. I hate those. The sun started to come up and the campers sleepily made their way to the dinning pavilion. At least they all had their weapons and an extra dagger strapped to them.

Just as the last camper finished eating breakfast, the conch shell was blown 3 times signalling an attack. We all raced to Thalia's tree my family leading camp while Kronos lead his army of monsters. Naturally, since Kronos was in front my daughter was in front of us with her sword drawn, her mind reeling with taunts and insults to throw at the Titan. She definitely is my daughter.

**That was 2,679 words not including this Authors Note, 3 fights, a new character and an upcoming fight. I hope that this makes up for not updating for a while. I'd also just like to give you guys a heads up and say that I'm not very attached to this story so my updates won't be on the same schedule. It all depends on how many ideas come to my head at once. **I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M STARTING A NEW STORY WITH _**SETET17 **_YOU GUYS SHOULD READ THE STORIES THAT _**SETET17**_ WROTE. THEY ARE **AMAZING**, AND I DON'T USE THAT WORD LIGHTLY. _**SETET17**_ AND I ARE ALSO GOING TO BE WRITING A STORY TOGETHER SO WHEN IT COMES OUT I'LL TELL YOU GUYS. Thx for reading. Until the next chapter.__


End file.
